Fanning the Flames
by JulieGhost
Summary: Well, we all just CAN'T wait for the new Danny Phantom episodes to air...can we? So, I've decided to write a fanfic, "my version of Fanning the Flames". Did the best I could on it! [SxD]
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors notes:_** Hey all! This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, and not just Danny Phantom, this is the FIRST fanfic I have ever written, and I've worked really hard on it, I really hope you enjoy it! (Knowing 3 languages and thinking while writing this fic wasn't really easy for me...so I REALLY hope you guys will like it!) Please leave a comment, I'll only update this if I get comments ;)

_Enjoy!_

**Fanning the Flames**

It was a cold rainy night, the wind was blowing, and thunder broke out. "heh." Danny sighed tossing around in his bed, groaning and trying to sleep, though it was very hard with all the noise coming from outside. "Grr, I really need to get some sleep, or I won't pass the test tomorrow...and if I DON'T pass the test then I won't be able to go see the band that's coming this weekend with Tucker and Sam!" he thought. Danny tossed the pillow over his head, pulled the blanked on him, and somehow he managed to sleep...finally.

-The next morning-

Danny slowly opened his eyes awaken by the annoying noise of his alarm clock. He slipped his hand from the warm and cozy blanket and slammed the alarm clock until if went off. Danny slowly sat down on his bed yawning and stretching, carefully slipping into his blue bunny slippers. He walked towards the bathroom "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night...all the thunder. I just hope I pass the test today!" he said to himself while brushing his teeth. When he was back in his room again, he slipped on his shirt, and pants, walking downstairs. "Morning!" Jazz cheerfully greeted Danny when he sat down to eat his breakfast. "hey" Danny said sipping off warm chocolate milk. "Big test today eh?" Said Jazz smirking at Danny from a book she was reading. "Yeah, and if I don't pass it, I won't be able to go to the concert" He said sadly looking down at the table. "What's wrong? Don't think you're ready for it?" Jazz said with a concerned look, knowing that that must be it. "Well, yes...I guess I—"Danny got interrupted by his dad running into the kitchen holding some sort of small machine "Jazz! Danny! Come here and test the new "Fenton Ghost Gabber" with me and Maddie!" Danny looked at them, knowing that he wouldn't even want to know what that...thing did. He quickly grabbed a toast and went off to school. "Uh, uh, I think I'll be late! Bye Mom, Dad" He ran outside pulling his Jacket on and grabbing his backpack. With a toast in his mouth he walked thinking about the test, and some other things. "thank god it stopped raining, and right now I just hope I pass the test...". Suddenly he heard something from the back "Hey Dann! Wait up" he turned around to see who it was, of course, Sam, his second best friend, the one that always understood him, and helped him out through his tough ghost-fighting times. "Hey Sam" Danny looked at her, giving her a warm smile. "Hey Danny" She said looking forward as she walked. "Big test today, huh? Did you study?" Sam asked looking back at Danny. "Well, uh, I DID study, kind of...But um, I had a hard time concentrating, you know, with the concert and everything" He said scratching the back of his head. "Oh, and what exactly did you think about?" Sam stopped walking and gave Danny a look. "Her? ...right?" she smiled back at him, knowing it was the truth. "Hmmm, how did YOU know" Danny returned the smile. Thinking about the oh-so wonderful lead singer of the band. "You just can't wait to see her live..." Sam said, still looking forward as she walked.

Before they knew it, they were on Casper High's school grounds, heading the library, knowing that Tucker was sitting there waiting for them. Walking through the halls Danny couldn't help it but notice how many people around him were talking about the concert that was going on. They reached the library; "Hey Tuck" both of them greeted him. "Oh hey guys!" he replayed. "Ready for the test?" he asked both of them. "Well, I just hope I pass it...If I DON'T then my parents wont be giving me any money, and I REALLY want to see it" Danny said looking down with a frown. "Don't worry man! You'll do well!" Tucker said cheerfully. The three teens headed to their first period class "History" Danny took a deep breath when they finally reached the class and said softly "I really hope I pass..." Sam squeezed his shoulder gently, giving him a smile, she said "I'm sure you'll do good" Danny smiled back at her saying "thanks Sam" the three walked in the classroom when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors notes:_** Hey all! Thanks so much for commenting on my last chapter ;) it means a lot to me! So there you go, here's the second one, it was fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it. (Wheew, this is so hard, first fanfic I have ever written! But I'm trying...hehe)

**Chapter two**

Danny sat at his desk, still looking very worried. "I can do this...I can do this..." he kept on saying it in his head over and over again, holding the pencil tightly. He turned around, looking at Sam, she looked back holding her thumb up, and giving the "everything would be okay" look. He turned around, facing the blackboard, taking another deep breath. Mr. Lancer happened to appear in front of him, smiling evilly at the class. "Hm, everyone is ready for the test today." He went around passing the test paper. "Right Danny?" he stopped and looked evilly at him. Danny didn't say anything nor even did he look. "Begin." Lancer said, sitting down at his desk, grading the other papers. Danny grabbed his pencil, and began answering questions.

-Riiing, Casper High's bell rang-

The three met up right at the door, right after the test. "So, how was it?" asked Sam both of the guys. "It was pretty easy! Right, Danny?" Tucker smiled looking at him. "Uh, right. I guess...". "You didn't do so well didn't you..." Sam looked at Danny with a concerned face. "Eh, I thought I did pretty well!" he looked back at her with a smile, though it faded really fast "but, Lancer, that's the only problem..." he sighed. "Well, see you guys at lunch!" he said walking on to his second period, still hoping to get a good grade. "Bye" Tucker and Sam waved and walked to their second period as well.

Time passed pretty quickly, before they knew it, they were already sitting at their lunch table. Sam was picking on her Salad, while Tucker was biting on his huge ham sandwich. "Mm, m, MMm!" he kept on repeating. "Uuuh, anyway. What do you guys think we should do after school today...tomorrow it the big day you know" Sam said looking at her salad, still picking on it with her fork. "Well, I thought we should get together at my place after school! Just watch some movies, or listen to music...doesn't really matter, because the time would pass really fast anyways" Danny said with excitement, looking at him, it made Sam think that the concert was the only thing in the world that Danny thought about. And she was half right. "Hm, well, sure, if you want to." Sam seemed bored, taking a sip from a glass of water. "This is SO GOOD!" Tucker took another huge bite off his ham sandwich. Suddenly Danny heard someone call by his name "Danny..." the voice said. He turned around seeing Paulina standing right behind him; a big red blush ran across his face. "uh, uhh, hehe, hi!" He looked at her giving her an awkward smile. "So are you going to see the band live tomorrow? You know, almost everyone at school are" she asked, leaning forward on the table, taking a quick glance at Sam, then looking back at Danny, bringing her face closer to his. "Uh, I, YES! Of course, yes, I'm, gulp going!" he looked away, blushing like crazy. "Well, I guess I'll see you there" she whispered softly in his year. "I, I, I'll be seeing you there too! Heh heh heh" He said scratching his head, watching her as she moved away. Danny turned around, facing the table again, still blushing. "So! That went well!" Tucker said, taking another huge bite off his sandwich, still enjoying it. Sam stabbed the fork in her salad, picking the lettuce.

The big, and hard school day was over, the gang all walked over to Danny's house. "Friday! Finally!" Danny shouted tossing his jacked and catching it. "The day we've been always waiting for" Sam said, not sounded excited at all. "To celebrate...we should go eat HAM!" Tucker screamed. There was silence. "Um, no." Sam broke the silence while they were walking back home".

Before they knew it, they were at Danny's house. Danny got the keys out of his backpack and whispered to his friends "Hey, run as fast as you can to my room...okay? I don't want my parents stopping us for some one of they're crazy inventions". Sam and Tucker both nodded, and as the door opened the three quietly ran up to Danny's room. "Danny...is that you?" Jazz asked. "uhm, yes, we are going upstairs!" stanting on the steps he whispered "go on" to his friends. The three ran into Danny's room. "Wheeew" Said Danny, quietly closing the door to his room. "Thank god they didn't stop us today! They do it every time you guys are here..." he said looking at Sam, who was lying on his bed. "Hm, let's turn on some music" Sam said, turning on Danny's radio which was right down his bed. "Oh, that song is on!" Tucker said happily, singing along to the punk song that was playing. "I can't wait to see it preformed!" Danny said, feeling a little weird inside. He looked at Sam. "Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a big day" Sam sat on Danny's bed. "Right?" She looked at him. "Uh, yes, yes, you are totally right!" he said, somehow sounding different than he usually does. "Okay..." Sam looked at him giving him a weird look. "Sam! We should DANCE!" Danny said cheerfully, grabbing her hand. "Uh, it's Ookay...really" Sam looked at him again, it was too late reminding him though Danny was holding on to her tightly smiling. Tucker stopped singing and looked at the two. When the song stopped, Danny looked up, and saw a little pink blush covering Sam's face, noticing that he was holding on to her too. "What...happened?" he thought to himself. Starting to blush himself. "Danny! We need to have a talk!" Tucker grabbed Danny by his shirt, leading him outside his room to the hallway. Poor Sam slowly walked backwards, sitting on the bed, still confused as ever. "Maybe he was just...joking or something...but I have never seen him act like that, and I knew him since kindergarten" She sat on the bed, looking at her boots, still blushing with lots of questions running through her mind.


End file.
